In da club (and the back of the car)
by dementedducky
Summary: Another idea given to me by my good friend Amanda :D


Dancing in the club in a suit wasn't Brendan's smartest idea but to be honest he didn't plan on dancing but once Ste asked him and looked at him with those gorgeous eyes he just couldn't say no. Ste watches as he starts dancing and this makes Brendan feel a little bit self conscious but he doesn't let anyone see that. Showing the slightest bit of weakness like that and he'll be torn alive. At least that's what his Da always said. He shakes his head refusing to let him ruin the night. It's been a while since Seamus died now and Brendan was released from prison 5 years later as his initial speech was drowned out by the helicopter and he served the 5 years for pointing a fire arm at a police officer, despite it being unloaded the swat team weren't to know. Brendan frowns at himself and gets himself a whiskey. He isn't gonna think about Seamus or prison anymore. He downs the brown liquid and heads back over to Ste feeling much calmer and more confident. Him and Ste spend ages on the dance floor not once stopping for a break. A slow song comes on and Brendan pulls Ste in for a slow dance, much to Ste's surprise. Being pressed so close to Brendan is always such an amazing feeling. He's always the right amount of warm and smells so sexy. Brendan has one hand around Ste's waist and the other around the back of his neck. Ste rests his head on Brendan's shoulder as they sway side to side in time with the music. He closes his eyes and Brendan pulls away from Ste before pressing his lips against Ste's. They feel so plump and his moustache is the right level of soft, it doesn't tickle and it doesn't scratch. Ste could stay there frozen in time kissing Brendan forever, but he clearly has other ideas. He breaks away and gives that mischievous grin of his. The one that screams "I'm gonna fuck you so hard Steven Hay" and Ste's in the mood immediately. I mean how can you not be in the mood when you're gorgeous boyfriend gives you that look?

Brendan takes Ste's hand and pulls him through the crowded dance floor into the toilets. They're weirdly empty and Brendan takes this time to push Ste into a cubicle before having a quick last check around before going in there himself. He flips the lid of the loo down and sits Ste on the lid. He crouches down and carries on kissing him but now his hands roam all over his body. Within seconds Brendan's tearing Ste's shirt off his body and planting messy kisses all over his chest. Ste's hands wander into Brendan's hair and he can't help running his fingers through it. Brendan's hands work their way down to Ste's trousers and he's soon playing with the waist band. He flicks open his belt and has his trousers down in a flash. Brendan pulls Ste so he's now standing and he steps back and leans against the door admiring this man's gorgeous sun kissed body. Ste stands there in just his boxers and Brendan eyes up the ever growing bulge appearing fast in Ste's boxers. He whips them down and starts teasing the younger man's cock in his hand. Ste strips Brendan down unable to wait for him to do it himself. Ste bites his lip as Brendan continues to wank Ste off harder and faster. Brendan's erection is pretty rock solid by now and could do with some attention but his boy comes first. Literally. Ste kisses and bites Brendan's lips mainly to stop him screaming out in pleasure. Ste closes his eyes and Brendan moves away. Ste can feel his absence. A moment later he feels Brendan's breath tickle his groin. He keeps his eyes shut and grins knowing what's coming next. Brendan takes Ste's cock into his mouth and slowly starts sucking on it. Ste makes little mmmm sounds as Brendan goes right to the base of his cock. He slides his mouth back to the top and the wetness makes a little chill run right through Ste. Brendan starts bobbing his head faster working Ste's balls with one hand. Ste pushes his hands against the sides of the cubicle and feels the pre orgasmic vibrations setting in.

"Bren…oh God! Don't stop!" Ste says half begging half demanding.

Brendan feels the muscles in Ste's body tighten and he knows his boy is so close to the edge. He flicks his tongue down on side of his cock and slips the tip in his mouth and Ste is a hot, sweaty mess. He rakes his hands through his hair trying to maintain himself but he can't go much longer. Brendan gives one hard suck and Ste's body releases all that built up white hot pleasure. Ste moans loudly and as his body begins to come down from a euphoric high he softly moans "Brendan" over and over. The juddering of his body slows down and his breathing is now not quite so rapid. He looks down and bites his lip at the sight of Brendan's erection. He spins Brendan around so now Ste is against the door and he sits Brendan on the toilet. He then straddles Brendan and starts rocking his hips setting a good and steady pace. Brendan starts nipping at Ste's neck making him whimper in pleasure. Brendan's once spiked hair has now fallen flat against his forehead with sweat. A bit of the fringe covers one of his eyes and Ste moves it out the way. There's nothing more gorgeous than seeing Brendan's stunning blue eyes light up with pleasure. Pleasure that Ste is giving him! He kisses him hungrily and picks up the pace. Shortly after and Brendan's body tenses. The muscles in his body bulge that bit more and Ste can't help but running his hands down Brendan's chest and arms. This makes Brendan shiver and Ste forces himself down onto Brendan hard, making Brendan come inside of him. He yells "Fuck me Steven!" and his body flops against Ste's. He's completely spent and can't do anything more than pant and kiss his boyfriend's neck.

Once they have some energy back the decide to get dressed and go home. As they start dressing guys walk in and yell drunkenly before walking back out. The coast seems clear and Brendan runs out of the cubicle with Ste following. They walk out of the toilets and back across the dance floor which is now a lot less crowded and they get into Brendan's car.

It's bit of a drive home and Brendan puts the radio on and starts singing along to the songs. Ste sits there watching Brendan. His eyes are forward and focused on the road and his hands are tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel. His tongue sticking out in concentration every so often and the streets lights catch his gorgeous eyes. Ste can't resist himself and he puts his hand on Brendan's thigh and starts stroking little circles.

"What are ye doing Steven?" Brendan asks softly.

"I want you, right here, right now"

"You really can't resist me can ye?" Brendan says smiling

"Nope, now find somewhere to pull over and fuck me"

"I always love it when ye talk dirty Steven but we're on the motorway and there's no way to park yet"

"In that case I'll get things started myself" Ste says unzipping Brendan's flies and releasing his cock.

He takes it in one hand and slowly starts to go down on him.

"Jesus Steven! You're gonna make me crash!" Brendan says gripping tight onto the steering wheel

Ste pays no attention and carries on sucking Brendan off. He runs his tongue over the top and licks up the gathering pre cum before taking in his whole length.

Brendan makes little moans of appreciation in between cursing as he tries to focus on the driving and the pleasure. It's not easy. Brendan swerves and curses again.

"FU…uuuuck" He says starting to shout but softly moaning as Ste works magic with his mouth.

Finally they're off the motorway and Brendan soon fines a dark and quiet lane to park down. Just in time too because Ste sucks twice more and Brendan comes hard. Ste laps up every little trace of come and licks his lips after. Brendan undoes his belt and crawls onto Ste's lap. He smiles as Ste's erection presses so desperately into his skin. He leans in and Ste closes his eyes expecting a kiss but to his disappointment he just leans Ste's chair right back so there's more room.

Ste begins to pout and Brendan laughs and then kisses him.

"I was just teasing ye Steven"

"Shut up and kiss me" Ste begs.

Brendan carries on kissing him and undoes his and Ste's trousers. Ste lies back and watches as Brendan lowers himself onto Ste's erection. Ste's hand roam up Brendan's top and he strokes Brendan's chest and back. Brendan leans in and kisses Ste biting his lips in the process. He then opens his shirt and starts licking and kissing Ste's body. He pays extra attention to his nipples and flicks his thumb and tongue across them making them hard. Ste's hands are still roaming all over Brendan's body taking particular attention to his bum. One hand circles Brendan's bum and the other strokes up his spine and neck and tangles its way into his hair.

Brendan hits Ste's sweet spot repeatedly and he soon comes deeply inside of Brendan.

"Brendan!" Ste cries out as he start furiously wanking Brendan off. He comes moments after and the two of them lay together their bodies intertwined in such a small space but sex has never felt so good.

They open the sunroof and look at the stars while they cool down and recover from that amazing session.


End file.
